Wave Man Cleans Up the Seas
Wave Man Cleans Up The Seas is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Wave Man from Mega Man 5. In this game, he takes on the Evil Energy, but to reach it, he must face the eight "Robot Masters" known as the Hydrotoxins (based on his dislike of pollution according to the Mega Man & Bass CD Data). Wave Man starts out with his Water Wave and his harpoon. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Scientists repair Wave Man} Text A team of scientists repair Wave Man, and give him new, beneficial programming. {Wave Man wakes up.} {Wave Man sits up.} Wave Man: Where am I? Head Scientist: Welcome back. We rebuilt you and gave you new good programming. Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are both long gone, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, scientists around the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good. Wave Man: It's not often one gets a second chance. Better make good use of it. {Wave Man tests out the drinking water.} Text Wave Man returned to his past duty of testing the quality of drinking water, when... {Purple meteor crashed.} Text A strange object landed in one of the reservoirs! {Group of enemy robots.} Text Eight dangerous alien robots known as the Hydrotoxins began to attack. {Robot near Wave Man is panicked.} Robot: Sir! I recognize that strange glow! That must be the Evil Energy that Rock told me of when he was still Mega Man! Wave Man: Leave this to me! I'll clean things up GOOD! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Reservoir (basically Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5 (NES)) Boss: Mad October (the octopus mid-boss) Stage Select (the Hydrotoxins) * Barrier HT {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Slick Shield (a shield weapon--can be thrown) ** Weakness: Corroder Splash (it can eat through the shield) * Corroder HT {Acid weapon boss} ** Weapon: Corroder Splash (a spreadshot that can even hit shielded enemies) ** Weakness: Ocean Clay (it neutralizes the acid) *** {Boss also has Platform Builder} * Chain HT {Chain weapon boss} ** Weapon: Fetter Grab (similar to Strike Chain from Mega Man X2) ** Weakness: Cyclone Trap (it gets him tangled in his own chains) * Volatile HT {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Blast Harpoon (an explosive Harpoon) ** Weakness: Slick Shield (it plugs up his explosives) * Returner HT {Boomerang weapon boss} ** Weapon: Toxin Boomerang (a boomerang of hardened artificial material) ** Weakness: Fetter Grab (it can interrupt his throwing as well as damage) * Noreaster HT {Air element boss} ** Weapon: Cyclone Trap (similar to Tornado Hold in Mega Man 8) ** Weakness: Stunner Nebula (the paralysis messes with his wind-making circuits) * Temporal HT {Time/space element boss} ** Weapon: Stunner Nebula (a "screen nuke" that makes a mist, rather than a screen flash; stuns most enemies) ** Weakness: Toxin Boomerang *** {Boss also has Jet Bike} * Molder HT {Clay weapon boss} ** Weapon: Ocean Clay (a silt like projectile lobbed in a low arc) ** Weakness: Blast Harpoon (it can severely disrupt him) Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Sludge Plant. Evil Energy Sludge Plant 1: Waterway Inward Boss: Gas Gusher (weak to Ocean Clay; used to clog up the vents) Evil Energy Sludge Plant 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Giant Giree Guard (weak to Toxin Boomerang; hit the flashing orb when the "eyelids" open) Evil Energy Sludge Plant 3: Chemical Tanks Boss: Rider Joe Leader (weak to Fetter Grab) Evil Energy Sludge Plant 4: Security Computer {Boss Rush here; no boss after} Evil Energy Sludge Plant 5: Main HQ Boss: Flying Giant Irucan (dolphin enemy; flies and drops bombs; vulnerable to Cyclone Trap) Evil Energy Sludge Plant 6: Escape Ship Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Charge Man Clone (weak to Ocean Clay) --Form 2: Large Toxic Rainstorm (weak to Stunner Nebula--attack when the orb appears) Category:Conceptual fan games